Be Mine
by BaneOfMyExistence
Summary: Valentine's Day!fic. Remy xTimmy. Rated M even though I don't think it is, but whatever, abiding by the rules or I'll probably get fic deleted so enjoy.


**Be Mine**

* * *

Timmy sighed, it was Saint Valentine's Day and he had tried in vain to ask Trixie for a date all day long with no success. He knew that Trixie knew he liked her but every time he went up to ask she was surrounded by admirers and ignored him.

"What's the point anymore? She doesn't even like me. No one does." He said out loud.

Pencil Wanda said, "Aww sport, of course someone likes you. Us for instance, right Cosmo?"

Eraser Cosmo exclaimed," Of course, we're like family duh!"

"Thanks guys, but that's not what I meant." Timmy smiled sadly. "It's okay; I'll just hang out with Chester and A.J. after school. They can't be busy anyways." said Timmy as he watched the hands of the clock hit three.

RIINNNNGG- School was over.

"Hey guys, want to hang out and play video games? I just got the new Crimson Chin Collides with Crash Nebula one." said Timmy.

He was excited. He had totally forgotten about it before because of Valentine's Day.

A.J. and Chester looked at each other.

"Um dude, we uh kind of have plans already." said A.J. elbowing Chester.

"Yeah, we uh…got dates!" Chester said exclaimed nervously.

"Uh okay, but aren't you allergic to girls Chester?" Timmy questioned.

"No! Uh I mean, yeah, but its fine." he said.

"We can er, hang out with you tomorrow though" said A.J. fidgeting.

Thinking that they were just nervous about their dates, Timmy shrugged and said, "Okay, we can hang out tomorrow then. Have fu- Before he could even complete the word, his friends had already run off leaving him alone. –n?" he finished in his head.

"Well this is great, even Chester and A.J. have dates now but me. This is so lame!" cried Timmy. "I wish I was home."

"Hey sport, cheer up! Valentine's Day isn't the end of the world." said Wanda.

"Yeah, it's just the best day in the whole wide world to be with the person you love." exclaimed Cosmo fluttering his eyelashes shyly at Wanda.

"Cosmo!" Wanda yelled and wacked him. "That's not helping!"

"Eh, it's not?" asked Cosmo sheepishly.

"Thanks Cosmo." Timmy replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

She and Cosmo had been trying to cheer Timmy up for the last hour. She glanced at the clock, "Oh no, it's almost time again." she muttered under her breath. Looking around, Wanda tried to think of an excuse to send Cosmo away somewhere else with, but it was already too late.

'POOF' "Wanda, the love of my life! I have come to claim you as my valentine this year." Juandissimo exclaimed as he passionately swept Wanda off of her feet and into his arms.

"Hey, that's my valentine! Get your own!" shouted Cosmo.

Timmy groaned, "Guys, I'm going to the park if you want me."

"Sweetie, be careful alright?" said Wanda who was trying to escape from Juandissimo's embrace. "I'll try to get there as soon as I can once I'm done here."

"I'll be fine." Timmy shouted so he could be heard over Juandissimo's and Cosmo's bickering.

"-ove her more than you, you purple sash wearing pansy!"

"You mean a man my friend? At least I am masculine and good looking."

"Waannndaaa!" wailed Cosmo.

Timmy shut the door.

It was nice outside. The sun was shining in the sky with clouds scattered all over.

As Timmy began walking though, he heard a familiar screech, "Timmmmy!" "Oh no, not Tootie!" Timmy said panicking.

Looking around, he saw her running towards him a block away. Terrified, he ran towards the park. "Please don't let her catch up!" he said.

Dodging through all the couples in the park, he frantically looked around for a spot to hide.

"Timmy daarrlinng!"

He jumped at how close the voice was. Turning in the opposite direction, he started to run when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into some tall thick bushes. Whirling around, he found himself staring face to face with Remy. Remy Buxaplenty, his arch-nemesis.

"What the-? What are you doing?!" cried Timmy.

"Saving you of course Turner, or are you blind?" Remy said gaudily.

"Timmmmy?" Tootie cried shrilly, very close by.

Eyes widening, he jumped on Remy, causing them both to topple over and clapped his hands over the other's mouth. Surprised, Remy laid still and watched as Timmy peered through the foliage. Seeing Tootie walk by, he held his breath and prayed that she leave. Tootie, not seeing Timmy anywhere in sight, turned around and left but Timmy didn't move a muscle until he could no longer hear Tootie's voice.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Timmy was startled when his hands were wrenched away and Remy spoke.

"You know, you're sitting on top of me Turner." Timmy was horrified when he realized what Remy said.

Blushing furiously, he tried to get up only to be stopped by Remy's tight grip on his wrists. "I can't get up if you don't let me." Timmy muttered, flushing so much that his skin matched his shirt and hat quite nicely.

"Well I can't let you go until you give me a reward for saving you could I?" said Remy with a smirk.

Anger sparked in Timmy's eyes, "I knew it. Of course you would have an ulterior motive." he exclaimed.

"But of course. I could never do such a thing without a good reason Timmy." Remy said nonchalantly even when he was lying beneath Timmy.

In fact, he seemed way too confident to Timmy and he was beginning to get nervous.

"Uh, what would you even want from me? You're rich and can get anything you w—no way, I'm not giving up my godparents! I'll never do that!" cried Timmy glaring at Remy.

"As pleasant as that sounds, that wasn't what I had in mind. Rather, I would like a kiss." Remy said with a Cheshire cat grin.

Shocked, Timmy grew speechless. "Wha-what?!" he spluttered, trying to regain his speech.

Though when Remy was still grinning, Timmy paled. "You have got to be kidding. You're just making fun of me because I don't have a valentine right? Well let go of me already. This isn't funny. I bet you have a valentine too, so why don't you go spend it with her instead of making me feel like an idiot and…" rambled Timmy.

Timmy rambling was cute, but he really did talk too much at times and it just irked Remy a bit when he forgot about him. So when his eyes glinted mischievously, Timmy really should have been paying attention. With his clasp still around Timmy's wrists, he pulled the other towards him, causing Timmy to sprawl over his chest. Then before he could realize what was going to happen, Remy pulled his face close and kissed him.

Eyes widened and then fluttered close as Timmy simply melted.

"You know, I should demand another kiss for those accusations you accused me of." said Remy as he smiled, a truly genuine smile. "You were certainly correct about one thing though."

"And what's that?" Timmy asked curiously with a shy smile.

"I hope Timmy's alright." said A.J. guiltily. "Me too." said Chester.

They shivered as they thought of how calm yet scary Remy had been when he had instructed them to make up an excuse as to why they couldn't hang out with Timmy today. What was worse was they couldn't ignore his demands; those pictures just couldn't ever be seen by the entire school population. They were just too embarrassing. Though they weren't sure why Buxaplenty wanted them to do that anyways. Wouldn't torturing Timmy in front of them make him happier?

"I wonder what Timmy's doing right now?"

"About having a valentine. So, how do you like being mine?" said Remy deviously.

Timmy blushed.

**End.**

* * *

AN: I was literally laughing the whole time I was writing this. You're welcome. xD


End file.
